


趁游戏发售前把黄暴妄想扔出来就没人能指责我OOC！！！

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: 库罗德X帝弥托利为主的各色黄暴妄想。ABO生子有。互攻有。虐身有。库洛德被轮被操的详细描写有。人物性格崩坏，性癖扭曲，三观歪斜。由于是从QQ聊天记录整理出来的，零零碎碎又有点混乱，请不要太介意。出于特殊原因，帝弥托利在文中全程以昵称“迪米”指代。特别感谢番茄太太提供无数灵感资料以及神来之笔！番茄太太的idea和笔墨主要整合进了前半部分，再次感谢~~





	趁游戏发售前把黄暴妄想扔出来就没人能指责我OOC！！！

库罗德虽然自称猜疑心之块，却对迪米喜欢自己深信不疑，迪米陷进去很大程度上是被库罗德反复强调的“当然是因为你喜欢我呀！”洗脑了……

最过分的是，学园祭上要演舞台剧，原本让他们一起去演主要角色，后来因为人手不够想让迪米去别的地方帮忙换人来代演。

库罗德特别认真一手按胸一手拉住迪米向执行委员单膝下跪大声吼：我们是真心相爱的，请不要拆散我们！

迪米：？！？？？？（惊恐＋看傻子的眼神）

皇女：你们是白痴吗！！！

库罗德肯定觉得迪米超可爱，有种不玩他就亏大了的感觉！一定要趁求学时光把他调教成处女碧池！（过激发言）

可怜迪米被库罗德这样那样过了，甚至体会了只靠后边高潮但就是没上本垒。

学生时代开始，库罗德就特别乐意花时间去哄迪米，等哄好了再找个迪米超在意的点去戳爆他。

库罗德，好过分一男的。

老师看不过去，有私下说过库罗德，说你这样就不怕玩脱真的把帝弥托利戳跑了？

库罗德噗嗤一声笑了说老师你还是不懂啊，迪米要是真被戳跑了，那肯定是跑去拿枪好回过头来杀我，没什么不好的嘛。

老师：……意外发现我的学生有隐藏病娇属性该怎么办，急，在线等。

库罗德国家传统就是玩小男孩，他是自然的两刀，完全没有意识到有什么问题。迪米对库罗德有点在意然后纠结，库罗德则完全没想到同龄人也可以搞。

开战后库罗德带了个贴身小姓在身边，相当疼爱，迪米目击到这个黑了接着炸了：你妈的老子纠结这么多年为什么！

五年后，某次战场追击两人伤痕累累脱离大部队，一追一逃到雨夜无人的密林里，迪米辛辛苦苦压制住库罗德，揪着他衣领骑在他身上。

“为什么！”

“……为什么……！”

吼了两声浑身发抖，控制不住哭了。

本来打定主意想强库罗德或者被他强结果事到临头什么都干不成。惨。

金鹿的宗教相信小男孩是洁净的，信仰比较坚定的对一定年龄段以上的男孩就不出手了。库罗德小时候被族里长辈们搞，被称赞是好孩子，年龄差不多了就开始搞小男孩。

对这种金鹿特有的背德，愚昧，腐臭的落后民俗，迪米一直坚信库罗德是出淤泥不染，想要破除旧俗的志同道合者。结果愕然发现他其实浸泡得通透，没有一处可以脱离那块污浊，更要命的是他发现自己依然爱着这样的库罗德，而且情欲前所未有地强烈勃发几乎无法控制。

童年享受过的快感让库罗德在成年后总是不自觉地寻求与同性长辈们的亲昵肢体接触，偶尔会有些长辈在公开场合用稍稍有些出格的动作触碰他，比如摸一下大腿内侧啊，抱一下腰，拍拍胸口时顺便拧揉一下乳头，喝酒时灌他，说荤段子让他坐在叔叔伯伯腿上起哄之类这样，微不可察的细微猥亵，但是绝不真正出手。

青狮这个国家风气表面开明，实际对同性是很保守传统那种，迪米喜欢上库罗德是需要非常大的勇气的。临近毕业，迪米下定决心想要正面回应库罗德，于是做好准备和很多安排，独身一人去找库罗德告白，却卷入并非针对他的阴谋，被意外下药放翻，卖进贫民窟深处肮脏污秽的娼馆。别的人都以为他去修炼/执行任务了，由于离开前迪米把相关事宜安排得井井有条，大家对他失去音讯也不觉得奇怪。

直到半年后，某座城市贫民窟失火骚乱的那一天，瞎了一只眼遍体鳞伤却似一把打磨完毕的利刃的迪米穿着脏污破烂的平民衣物归来。被药物和调教凌辱折磨得瘦了一大圈，可是精气神还在，变得阴沉许多。

（妈的说得通耶）

因为药物的后遗症，爆发力非常可怕但是持久力变差，无法久战。不过短时战里能扛住他的人也几乎不存在。可是……库罗德可以。

只要努力坚持一下就可以对迪米为所欲为了，有轻微的肌肤接触PTSD，床上会很僵硬死板，一旦把他搞到神志不清了就可以享受到专业娼妓服务，当然事后迪米会很想死。

库罗德从身后温柔地抱着他：迪米你真让我吃惊，这些技巧都是从哪里学来的？迪米浑身僵硬，库罗德拍拍他：我小时候什么事没做过，别放心上（干

迪米某次潮吹后，终于愿意对库罗德说出自己在娼馆的过往。库罗德根本不在乎，躺在迪米肚皮上舔他射出的液体，不咸不淡地抱怨了一句：他们为什么不把你卖给我。

迪米又僵了。

被卖去娼馆期间，迪米有被搞过好几次眼孔奸，一开始因为恐惧疯狂反抗挣扎，被殴打到呕吐失禁，眼窝里被精液灌满流得满脸都是。最终被调教成意识迷离的时候也会自发性的用眼孔服务其他人。迪米和库罗德处久了之后，恐惧于这样的自己会不会被库罗德讨厌呢，我还有什么可以给他的呢……然后下定决心，夜里羞涩地解下眼罩：要……用我这里吗？

有一次两个人一起被不认识的陌生男人们操——其实是库罗德叫自家马木留克来过来扮演增加情趣的，结果迪米PTSD发作一边惊恐一边被安抚一边被日得很凄惨。库罗德掌握着全场节奏，负责安抚之余也很享受迪米的PTSD。

库罗德对迪米的情欲会是比较嗜虐的方向，温柔但是很过分，毕竟他自己也不介意被这么干。库罗德是个充满自信的孩子，不管是他搞别人还是别人搞他，他都很喜欢公开和露出play。毕竟小时候就在各种地方被胡搞，是被调教好的性癖。

金鹿联盟高层宴会都是堂而皇之抱着小男孩边玩边聊的，高层内部的适龄小男孩们都会学习怎样侍奉讨好男人，露出性癖就在这种时候被调教出来了。小男孩们可爱的阴茎上系着各色丝带或铃铛，会帮叔叔伯伯们足交和素股，小腿、足部和大腿内侧沾满了精液，但其他地方暂时还很干净。和叔叔们的手指游戏是必不可少的，要猜猜后穴里含着的是哪个叔叔的手指，答对了能吃到好吃的点心，长期下来养成了甜蜜的条件反射，长大后吃到同类点心时都会有轻微的饥渴。手指游戏如果猜错了，就会被叔叔们大笑着轻轻打一下屁股，放到旁边的地毯上放置play。

当年褐肤卷毛长睫毛大眼睛小男孩库罗德手臂上还戴着金臂环，白色罗马式小短裙下边什么也没穿，撩起小短裙给叔叔们欣赏尿道口插着的小铃铛，走起路来能听到清脆的铃响。后边没塞东西，小穴因为长期玩弄已经变成纵裂，粉红湿润抹好了香油，用手指头微微扯开露出里边娇嫩饥渴的肠肉，湿润的大眼睛祈求又撒娇地抬起来看叔叔们，跪趴在地上，呜咽着乞求叔叔们填满他，铃铛蹭到地板发出清脆的声音。

会议厅里，叔叔们慵懒地躺着，吸水烟享受其他小男孩们的口交服务，笑着说你自己选一个最喜欢的叔叔坐上来如何啊，库罗德？在库罗德为难的时候哈哈大笑。

这时库罗德爸爸来找儿子，笑着说你们不要太为难他呀。

叔叔们起哄说小哥啊，你当年比他还粘人呢！

库罗德可怜兮兮地爬到爸爸身边舔父亲的手指，被父亲笑着拍头，说你大伯找你，今天先到这里吧。

……什么都没吃到的库罗德委屈。

晚上吃饭的时候会和父亲玩，爸爸抱着库罗德，吃一口蛋糕，嘴对嘴喂儿子，手里则细致地玩弄开发乳头。库罗德一边被这样搞一边吃蛋糕，还会被教育说要有教养，不要吃得到处都是。库罗德第一次素股是和爸爸，口交的技巧也是爸爸教的，从还没精通开始就教他怎么只靠后面高潮。

第一次插入就是在庆祝丰收的篝火大会上，被叔叔们轮，库罗德一直到最后都没有晕过去或者失神，被叔叔们交口称赞，感到非常高兴。最后一个插入的是爸爸，被顶弄的时候同时摸着头亲吻额头说不愧是我的好儿子，库罗德娇喘着感到前所未有的幸福，终于精通了。

他们这一族的男人看人都是先看手指，遇到漂亮的手指会吞口水。

他们国家不是叫金鹿吗，可以让小男孩一丝不挂，只插着摇摇晃晃的小鹿尾巴在王宫内嬉戏打闹，脖子上挂着驯鹿铃铛，供来往路过的叔叔们欣赏。叔叔们可以随意挑选自己喜欢的小鹿，在还插着鹿尾巴的状态下插进去，还可以给他们喂食。

小鹿们被抓的时候会笑着逃跑，一旦被抓到就会柔顺跪伏下去，撅起小屁股让叔叔们玩弄。被内射的话要让别的小鹿过来舔干净后穴的精液，被射在嘴里的话也不能独吞，要和别的小鹿共享。

小鹿们都是很贪心的，会缠着要叔叔们好好喂饱它们，上下的嘴都可以用。这样的小鹿库罗德好几次被叔叔又粗又硬的棒棒插到失神高潮，不过只有未精通的小男孩才可以当小鹿，保证地面不会弄脏，叔叔们射出的东西的能被吃干净。

还有一个规定是不能把小鹿带进私密的房间，必须在公共场合和他们嬉戏。王宫里的仆从和侍卫不可以随意使用小鹿，必须在叔叔们的允许下才能玩。如果是有权进入王宫的宾客，就可以任意享用。小鹿们的性癖都被养得很奇怪，很多甚至会特别迷恋那种大腹便便体毛浓厚的肥胖叔叔。库罗德算是比较喜欢健壮类型的少数派，主要是被爸爸影响，喜欢和爸爸类似的，不过对胖叔叔也不讨厌。

胖叔叔一次可以玩三四只小鹿！体型优势！会有好几个胖叔叔一起玩小鹿库罗德，给出评价还很高，是只非常好的小鹿，确实是有做盟主的气量呢

小鹿库罗德边被插边甜腻娇媚地用小胸脯蹭另一个胖叔叔的大奶子，侧着头和第三个胖叔叔淫乱地接吻，双手还温柔娴熟地给第四个胖叔叔做手活。被两位胖叔叔一上一下夹住双龙才会被他们的肚子和体重砸到喘不过气，陷进柔软的脂肪堆里被压迫的感觉让库罗德爽到翻白眼流口水，小嘴巴还不忘蹭着胖叔叔浓密腥臭的胸毛舔弄，贪婪地吃胖叔叔的奶。

然而就算这样也不会失神昏过去！

这时库罗德已经渐渐被锻炼出来，高潮时可以不失神清醒享受，甚至还有种窒息高潮的感觉，然而未精通也射不出来，只能痉挛着高潮。等到精通后会主动骑到胖叔叔的肚子上，张着腿蹭柔软的肚皮自渎。这时自己射出的精液一定要好好自己吃干净，叔叔们会用手指沾一点蜂蜜混着库罗德稀薄的精液喂他吃，充分训练他的舌头。所以后来和迪米做，内射后都会习惯性凑到迪米后穴开始舔吸，把迪米吓得不轻。

库罗德自己养的小男孩也是，玩了之后如果是口就会接吻，颜射舔脸，腹背上舔腹背，内射让小男孩自己撅起来用手拉开，自己用舌头慢慢吸舔干净，耐心教育他自己的东西要自己吃干净。

他总能让所有人都满意。

迪米关于自己在娼馆初期的记忆已经模糊了，是自我保护机制下的刻意遗忘。和库罗德说了之后，库罗德对此非常好奇，于是用上了催眠术，在把到迪米操到软掉的时候，哄着他一点点把当初的回忆挖出来。

贫民窟娼馆的手段充满了粗暴下流又肮脏的东西，和库罗德体验过的温暖甜蜜截然相反，把他听得眼睛闪闪发光。迪米回忆过程中PTSD很严重，不止一次抽搐挣扎哭泣崩溃，都被库罗德出于纯粹无恶意的小孩子心性哄着要求继续。

库罗德最感兴趣的是迪米的第一次，但是迪米对这个抵抗最厉害，好多次都哭到崩溃无法继续，在库罗德的不懈努力下终于成功撬开口。

迪米想起来了吗？

点头

啊——！太好了，那么，是怎样的嫖客呢？

不……不是……不是的……

是吗，不是嫖客啊……（有点失望←要杀的人变多了有点麻烦）

是……

什么？听不太清呢，迪米？（亲吻）

……林。

大声点，宝贝儿。

呜……啊……是……哥、哥布……哥布林……（哭得特别凶）

别怕啊，我在这里。哥布林啊……很大吗，很凶吗？

不是，不是的……它……它很瘦……又瘦又……老……皱巴巴的……牙……牙齿没剩多少……被、被打药，打了药……它的那个东西直直的……直直的竖起来……它是瞎的，只会用摸和闻……调教师、调教师没给它穿衣服……就围着一条破破烂烂的腰带，被那个东西顶着……被推过来……手，它的手又黏又臭，热烘烘的摸来摸去……鼻涕和口水流个不停……好恶心……疼，不要，不要，不要！！！

别怕，我在呢

用浓厚的性爱把迪米安抚下去后，库罗德很贴心地花了好几天时间捕获了一只老哥布林。把它圈养饿瘦了一圈，愉快地打掉它大半牙齿，又把它搞瞎剥光打药，想尽办法还原了迪米的回忆。在迪米下次偷偷过来和自己密会的那天晚上，库罗德把自己精心准备的这份礼物放到了私会专用的营帐里，自己则心满意足地在帐外藏着。

事后迪米差点真的把库罗德杀掉。

五年前

sorry ur not my type

迪米冷漠挥别表白的库罗德，库罗德伤心。

五年后

迪米独眼眼罩手里敲着马鞭单脚高筒靴带马刺的踩在一脸？？？的库罗德肩上，冷漠. jpg

kneel，and call me queen！

五天后

迪米伏案工作，鞋尖轻踢跪在的办公桌下衣着整齐一脸陶醉给自己口的库罗德股间：u can cum now, puppy.

迪米被卖到娼馆时为了保护自己的菊花不被过度使用成为了女王（点歪了技能），对的歪瓜裂枣太多以至于再见到库罗德的时候……啊，这个男人，可以用来调教成奴隶。

库罗德：？？？？

两人关系发展起来之后，某天迪米看着跪趴在自己面前的库罗德，以及他形状尺寸都无可挑剔完全勃起正在滴水的性器，终于咬着下唇，涨红了脸轻轻一马鞭抽在库罗德屁股上：好了你这个小骚货，现在你可以得到奖赏……正面上我！

原本很期待被迪米上的库罗德满头问号：欸？？？这种的我不需要啊。

场面一度十分尴尬，迪米气呼呼地折断了马鞭径直跑回自己房间，没忍住抱着枕头偷偷哭了好几次。

迪米讨厌的东西：炎热和自私的人

由此衍生了两人还在学校时，库罗德硬拉着迪米去自己国家玩，把迪米热得差点晕过去的酸甜青春暑假故事！

迪米中暑，热到神志不清脱水，被库罗德带到街边小旅馆，脱光了衣服用冰水擦遍全身发出软弱的呻吟。

连喝水都没什么力气，库罗德笑嘻嘻地拿起冰水壶自己喝了一口，顶着迪米拼尽全力的杀人凶恶眼神（自认，实际上迷离恍惚非常软），捞起赤裸绵软的迪米嘴对嘴喂下去，连舌头都伸进去压制住迪米，一点点让他把水咽下去。这样喂难免溢出些许凉水混合着唾液打湿了迪米胸腹，库罗德没有用毛巾擦掉那些水渍，而是捞起水盆里的冰块，放到水渍上边涂抹推按。迪米被刺激得浑身发抖快哭出来了。

不过因为是处理中暑所以库罗德完全没有那个意思，开始给迪米擦下半身。库罗德把手里的一小块冰块按到股沟内侧的时候，迪米全身都绷紧了。本来没有那个意思的库罗德一瞬间没忍住，故意停下等迪米慢慢放松后，猛地一压把冰块塞进了迪米体内。

抬头看到迪米痛难信的表情，库罗德很严肃地忍笑：怎么了？要尽快降温啊迪米。

说着，保持着目光交接的状态，库罗德从水盆里捞了另一块冰，缓缓推进迪米体内，然后微微一笑：这样很有效的，放心吧

一共被塞了三块冰块进肠道，发现它们在体内迅速融化的迪米吓到不行，努力绷紧肌肉却用不上力气，感觉到温热液体从体内往外流时崩溃了，语无伦次地央求库罗德抱自己去卫生间，库罗德愉快地在床头柜里找到全新未拆封的肛塞——迪米一副见了鬼的眼神：你们国家的旅馆怎么会有这种东西！——撕开包装给迪米塞上，再把人公主抱进浴室，解下墙边一个位置比较低的水管，撸起袖子：迪米你提醒了我，灌肠也可以加速恢复的！

明明是病人的迪米真的被欺负哭了。

总之就是各种原因，五年前这两个人这样那样的play都阴差阳错地玩了好多却一直没上过本垒，无自觉笨蛋情侣！库罗德他自己口花花，出于惯性对迪米各种欺负，其实也没发现自己是真心的哈哈哈哈哈哈！

五年前迪米多露一点都恼羞成怒，五年后已经可以很自然的裸体事后不穿衣服，在对方的房间里走来走去看书谈公务或者随口开黄腔来下一次。

某天迪米就面不改色在事后全裸只穿靴子坐上库罗德办公室的办公桌，任由体内的精液流出打湿桌面和自己坐住的文件，伸手拨动桌边的立体地图架，边看上边的战场布置军队调动方向，边漫不经心地伸直腿，踩住向自己走过来的库罗德胸腹把人挡下。库罗德也没穿衣服，懒洋洋的，只是随手拽起刚才垫在迪米后腰的大毛巾，包住下半身。迪米鞋跟刚好卡在大毛巾掖起来的地方，往下一个用力，大毛巾瞬间落地，库罗德全裸着吹了个口哨，迪米厌恶地瞥了他一眼：我都没穿衣服，你遮什么遮。库罗德微笑着弯腰俯身托住迪米脚踝，亲吻他的鞋面：遵命，女王陛下。

结果不到十分钟他们就办公桌上来了第二发，迪米五分钟内被库罗德撩到破功掩面，十分钟后已经在喘了——因为库罗德笑嘻嘻地骑乘了上来，可怜的迪米一边被强奸唧唧一边被库罗德玩弄乳钉，还要看着库罗德的乳环和乳链摇来晃去，一败涂地啊。

再后来等迪米PTSD好转，库罗德就躺在自室大床上，命令自己忠实的家族仆从兵从后边扣住迪米的腰强奸他，同时自己张开双腿被迪米插。每当仆从兵顶撞迪米，库罗德也会被迪米操到更深的地方，舒爽地用双腿更紧地夹住迪米的腰。两人胸前的乳环和乳钉用链子连起来，稍微离对方远一点就扯得生疼，只能贴住对方胸口互相摩擦，被干得身不由己地乱晃，呻吟着寻找对方因为快感合不上的嘴唇，淫秽又热烈地舌吻。

等迪米射了四五次，支持不住抽抽噎噎地说不行了……库罗德也感觉到自己体内迪米的唧唧已经软下来，于是温柔地吻他说好了好了，示意仆从兵把迪米托起来。迪米被操到两腿开开小穴都合不上，被内射的精液滴滴答答流出来落在库罗德小腹，库罗德欣赏了一会儿，让仆从兵把迪米放下平躺在自己旁边。迪米以为结束了安心地叹了一口气，沉浸在舒适的倦怠感中，手指一动，碰到库罗德的手，犹豫了一下，尾指悄悄地勾住了库罗德的尾指。

库罗德被可爱到笑出声，翻个身覆盖在迪米身上，张开双腿，翘起屁股：傻迪米，你以为这样就结束了？多么贵重的时间啊，可不能浪费……啊♡感觉到了……好湿……是迪米的肠液呢，也一起插进来了……这么多的量，迪米，你好色哦。

说着，掰开迪米的腿，把自己还硬着的唧唧一插到底。

在仆从兵的辅助下，库罗德轻松愉快地用结肠奸把迪米搞到哭，失禁后又高潮了好几次，真的什么都射不出来了，翻白眼痉挛几乎坏掉，眼罩都松掉滑落一边。库罗德爱怜地舔弄他瞎掉的那边眼睛，在把舌头伸进眼眶舔舐空洞时干性高潮了，尿在迪米体内，把之前射进去的精液都冲了出来。神志不清的迪米呜咽着，伸手触碰自己红肿的后穴，试图把精液重新塞回去，哑着嗓子嘟哝不行……会怀不了孕的……还被仆从兵顶弄前列腺的库罗德被萌得不行，喘息着又高潮了一次。

挥手示意仆从兵退下后，他凑到迪米耳边低语：不行哦，现在的话迪米可能怀上不是我的男人的孩子，这样也可以吗？

看到迪米眼里出现的恐惧之色，库罗德心满意足地亲了亲他，说，乖，下次再让迪米怀我的孩子吧。

迪米胡乱地点着头，嗯，嗯地应着，完全失智，本能地抱住库罗德，另一只手拙劣地撑开自己后穴，好让体内的尿液和精液一起流出来。不过由于实在被折腾狠了，才坚持了一会儿就失去意识累得昏睡过去。库罗德轻轻抱了抱迪米，任由走进房间的男仆们把他们从一塌糊涂的大床上抱起来，小心翼翼地抱进浴室做细致的全身清洁工作。等两人再次被抱回房间时，大床已经整理完毕。躺在新换的柔软床褥上，库罗德嗅着布料间特意薰上的安神香气，打了个呵欠，心满意足地靠着迪米睡着了。

迪米一直以为给自己做事后清理的是库罗德，私底下还感动了一把，伸出食指擦了一下人中：那家伙……哼。（没忍住得意于男朋友体贴会照顾人的赢家微笑）

一直到很后来某次做到最后，虽然脱力了却勉强维持着意识才发现……

（下次战场上）

冲在一线杀红了眼的迪米：库罗德滚出来受死！！！！

稳坐中军指挥战斗的库罗德：？？？怎么了迪米今天干嘛那么凶？？？

之后库罗德花了好大力气才把迪米安抚下来，刚哄完人就抱着迪米甜腻腻地咬他耳朵：我想看迪米被双龙的样子。

你去死！你有病吧！放开我！变态、变态，变态！

……最终还是屈服了（点蜡）

库罗德这人对于“自我”的边界划分是很奇妙的。比如专属于他的仆从兵马木留克和男仆，在他看来属于“自己”的一部分延长，因此使用起来完全没有任何羞耻或顾忌。对迪米的感情他其实一直划分到“对奇珍异宝的好奇与喜爱”范畴，两人上床时库罗德无数次赞美说“迪米真好看。你好美。真想让所有人都看到迪米如此美丽的姿态——”

迪米抗拒呜咽羞耻到渐渐被调教成功，可以红着脸忍耐接受库罗德的仆从兵成为两人床事的一部分，这让库罗德非常开心，蠢蠢欲动想更进一步。

某天迪米惯例偷偷跑来找库罗德，两人在库罗德寝室滚了一次床单，迪米跪趴在库罗德腿间给他口交，自己后边插着可爱的小玩意——库罗德小时候用过的小鹿尾巴，一抖一抖的非常赏心悦目。

气氛轻松又旖旎，房间忽然被打开，有陌生女性的脚步身侵入。迪米一时没反应过来，还在专心把库罗德的性器努力吞得更深一些，同时用手挤按自己柔软的乳头去磨蹭库罗德还沉甸甸的蛋蛋。

进来的是库罗德属下的武官之一，精英天马女骑士，从门口进来看不清床上的情况，她拿着文件走到床前递给库罗德，因为知道自家主君的德行外加清楚他不会因为玩乐误事，女骑士并不在乎现在的情况，把文件交到库罗德手上，简单说了两句就走了。

库罗德放下手里的文件，低头望向迪米。独眼的年轻王子沉迷在情欲之中，鼻尖埋在丰茂湿润的阴毛丛中贪婪嗅闻着，根本没发现刚才发生了什么。库罗德有些困惑叹了口气，配合着迪米喉部肌肉卖力的吸吮吞咽，射进了迪米的食道。

走出门口的女骑士走在长长的回廊里，忽然感觉到似乎有什么不太协调的地方——以前她这样进库罗德寝室时，主君可是从来无所顾忌也不做任何遮掩的。可是刚才，不知为何，库罗德却在她接近床榻，尚未看清床上有什么人的时候，抓起身边的宽大薄毯，完全盖住了下半身以及那个在侍奉他的人——难道主君那样的家伙也能找到真命天子吗？她被自己这个荒诞不经的想法逗笑了，轻轻摇了摇头，把这个小小的插曲抛诸脑后，笔直走向了军营。

库罗德原本想要向下属炫耀一下迪米的，结果事到临头手它自己动了起来，库罗德本人也很困惑了。

五年后迪米是逊炮霸总，三分钟破功那种。

两人对dirty talk play都没有兴趣，平时压力和毒舌已经够累的了，而且两人家教都好，迪米对被卖掉那段经历阴影更加讨厌dirty talk。

库罗德床上讲骚话基本都属于甜言蜜语赞美路子的，所以两人床上嗯嗯喵喵起来都是甜蜜歪腻肉麻的方向还没自觉那种。正统贵族嘛，小时候家里对迪米要求严，教育方阵是基本不给什么赞美免得他骄傲，能做到别人做不到的事是正常的应该的。所以进了学校遇到库罗德后反应特别大，迪米老是气呼呼地狠狠骂他轻浮！胡说八道！整天乱讲话！

……实际上心底有一丝甜滋滋的，居然被称赞了，感觉……似乎也不坏。不过可不能让那家伙知道了！哼！轻浮的家伙！肯定对谁都那么说！

五年后对库罗德甜言蜜语攻击耐性进一步下降，因为被卖的时间一直被娼馆里调教师啊老板啊顾客啊骂加贬斥，回去之后也没什么人敢于称赞他唯恐被当成谄媚或媚上。结果对着库罗德就丢盔弃甲了……

被调教完成后，库罗德最喜欢的就是自己躺在枕头堆的小坡上，让迪米分开双脚跪立在自己身上，膝盖夹住库罗德两边的腰，库罗德边给迪米口，同时哄迪米用手指玩自己，不能单纯前戏，要自己指奸自己到高潮一次才行，否则库罗德就不准迪米上自己或者被自己上。

库罗德温柔地用牙齿轻咬迪米的蛋皮，问：湿了吗？

迪米有些恍惚地点头：嗯……湿了

坦率的迪米真可爱，库罗德柔声哄了他一句，抬头啾了一下迪米唧唧的茎身，说：为什么会湿呢？

……因……因为……想要……想要库罗德进来……

迪米真淫乱，太可爱了，手指有好好地全部进去吗？

库罗德舔过迪米一直流出半透明粘稠精液的马眼：迪米，你看，我舌头上都是你的精液，要吃吗？

迪米喘息着俯身和库罗德接吻，库罗德柔声细语：迪米真甜。为什么会这样呢？

迪米罕见地视线游移了一会儿，红着脸低声说：……我来之前只吃了蜂蜜……啊！库罗德！不要！啊、啊，啊啊啊啊！手、手指……手指还没有……拔出来、啊！啊！不行、不……啊！

唔，都是迪米太可爱的错。

库罗德扶住倒下来的迪米，给了他一个更加绵长的亲吻，挺腰顶得更深了。

五年前纯真的迪米，五年后不再相信人与人之间要互相扶持，库罗德反而捡起了他丢弃的东西。库罗德从小被叔叔们带着学到太多，看迪米和皇女都觉得幼稚可笑，五年后反而懂得了当年两位同窗的纯洁可爱。

求学阶段库罗德是三人中政治玩得最纯熟的，他的成长是从只相信自己发展到可以相信别人，一开始就老练天真并存，来到学校时他并不认为自己能学到东西，反而是想要积累人脉。看什么都是利益，五年后反而开始承认有真正纯粹的东西存在。

五年前库罗德和迪米相处时其实是用了手段的，各种调戏玩弄亲近，其实是慢慢把迪米带歪，在对方没有察觉时通过一件件小事细节潜移默化，故意让迪米见到世界的黑暗面，动摇迪米的三观，不动声色地引导迪米去质疑自己过去坚信不疑的单纯信念。当时库罗德很开心，完全没留手，感到能把学到的东西全部运用起来很满足。

迪米日后有点黑掉多少有这个时期库罗德的功劳。五年后库罗德反而什么手段都没在用了，迪米还有点不习惯库罗德的寡言，库罗德笑笑改成在床上疯狂说骚话，迪米气死。

迪米身边的人全都是规规矩矩叫他全名的，哪怕老师也只是直接叫名字不加敬称而已。唯有库罗德一见面就大大咧咧：啊作为友情的见证今后我都管你叫迪米好了~气得迪米差点当场拔剑：无礼之徒！金鹿联盟的家伙连基本的礼仪都不懂吗，给我好好叫全名！

五年后两人再会，第一次滚完床单，迪米盘腿坐在床上看文件，库罗德撑着下巴看他，忽然叫了一声帝弥托利。

迪米毫无反应，直到翻页时才忽然反应过来库罗德在叫自己，整个人僵直。抬头看向坏笑着的库罗德，恼羞成怒抓起枕头砸过去：……给我好好叫……名字！

好的，我亲爱的迪米~

**突如其来的ABO篇**

**——如果金鹿线结局是和青狮结盟——**

五年后迪米还是实权王子没登基，战争末期打超凶的时期迪米发现自己怀孕了，由于他本身是个b反应很剧烈呕很凶，对周围只好就伪装成战场上被带毒的武器伤到的后遗症。

结盟后迪米第一个出访的国家就是金鹿，其实是库罗德看不下去把人接过来安胎，说金鹿医术世界第一有益于休养云云。

虽然两人一起怀孕是个很有诱惑力的选项，不过库罗德还是蛮有责任心的，思考了半天艰难地抛弃了这个想法——至少会等迪米哺乳期结束了再考虑，而且头生子的问题要慎重。

等孩子顺利生下来满月的时候，库罗德咬着迪米耳朵，甜言蜜语哄迪米再生一个——却没讲下半句：他打算让迪米给自己以外的男人生。

迪米对生小孩超恐惧的，因为自己是b，为了爬上如今的地位付出了比别人多得多的努力与代价，也从来不敢在人前露出半点弱点，怀孕差点把他的精神压垮。

没有下手流产是因为太危险了有可能殃及自己性命，由于没有任何人可以依靠，这个问题还是库罗德给他检查后告知的。

库罗德是a，然而金鹿拥有利用药物与精神诱导，把a和b改造成o的技术。有永久性的也有短期性的，这个是金鹿最高机密之一，也是他们人口生育比其他两国更突出的原因。

迪米养胎期间就感到后颈越来越敏感，孩子满月没多久，午休时忽然感觉有点发烧的迪米第一次迎来了货真价实的发情期，哭着被库罗德极尽温柔地咬了后颈正式标记。

被咬的时候是背后位，迪米已经神志不清了，不停地呼唤着库罗德的名字，拼命地张开腿好让a成结的性器在生殖腔里顶得更深一些。

腺体被咬破的瞬间，轻微的疼痛与极致的高潮让迪米清醒了一点，感觉到生殖腔被射得满满的安心感下一秒就转变为极致的恐怖——o被标记的瞬间被内射的话，受孕几率是百分之百，可是现在库罗德是在前方俯身下来咬的，那么，正在侵犯自己，让自己受孕的的人到底是谁？

迪米咬牙切齿软弱无力地试图锤死库罗德，结果标记后库罗德光是靠近，荷尔蒙气息就把迪米熏得直接腿软又高潮了一次。库罗德哄他：迪米，不要担心，这个孩子我也会一样去爱。

迪米要被他气晕，泪眼婆娑只想着等我恢复了第一件事就是杀了你！然而库罗德已经高高兴兴托起迪米，把自己勃起的性器也插了进去。

迪米痛得一直哭，哑着嗓子说不行，不行……会坏掉的……

库罗德试图顶进还被成结的另一根性器堵着的生殖腔时，迪米崩溃把库罗德后背抓出血，拼命夹紧推说不行！

库罗德兴致勃勃：迪米，我亲爱的迪米，你未免太小看o的身体了，这点程度绝对没有问题的~

……o？

迪米一个愕然失神，库罗德已经一鼓作气插了进去。两根a的性器同时在生殖腔成结的恐怖快感直接让迪米翻了白眼失禁，却没能丧失意识。等库罗德拍了拍迪米屁股开始抽动的时候，从未经验过的可怕快感让迪米感觉自己已经彻底疯了。

事后迪米差点患上性事恐惧症以及o恐惧症，因为真的有在清醒的情况下爽到，搞得迪米连逃避的余地都没有。

附带一提库罗德暂时转化成o的时候把迪米榨哭了，所以最后只好以b的状态怀迪米的孩子。

一开始迪米特别得意洋洋，把满脸期待的库罗德推倒：看我怎么收拾你！

爽了四五个回合把库罗德干得媚眼如丝色情得要死，迪米大满足鼻子都翘起来，感觉自己超水平发挥，亲了一下库罗德鼻尖，说：休息吧不要累坏你……了……？

忽然被库罗德一把掀翻按在床上，迪米看着骑乘上来舔着舌头的库罗德警铃大作，然后就哭着被榨到硬不起来，还被库罗德用双头龙好好搞了一顿。

最后收场时，迪米被不知道哪个男人的手从后边托抱着玩弄乳尖，断断续续射乳（之前o转化的后遗症），下边一塌糊涂。软绵绵的性器被插入了缀着铃铛的尿道棒，每被顶一下都会发出淫靡的轻响——各种乱七八糟的体液让它变得濡湿，装填在铃铛内部的催情药物被浸透，散发出让人迷醉的甜香。迪米不甘心地看着库罗德在自己面前被两个男人双龙，似一尾弹跳的鱼儿般迎合着两根紫黑狰狞的性器，快乐地扭着腰发出全无掩饰的愉悦呻吟，不甘心得哭了出来。

在不知道多少次的干性高潮后，迪米短暂地失去了意识，再醒来的时候房间里已经没有别人了，只有自己和趴在旁边亲吻自己眼睫毛的库罗德。

“迪米的眼泪，很甜喔。”

（就这样被哄过去了）

还是o状态的库罗德给了迪米很多很多的亲吻，其实仍然没有完全发散完毕的库罗德把迪米上了，真·边干边吃奶——刚才看到迪米被自己以外的人搞到出奶了库罗德还是有一点点不高兴的。

这一点点很难得了……要知道等库罗德生下迪米的孩子之后就不在意这个了！

迪米在金鹿长住了三年多才回国，回去时带着两个孩子，他给库罗德生的头生子，以及库罗德给他生的孩子。

库罗德只留下了父亲不是自己的迪米的第二个孩子，迪米情绪复杂问这样真的没关系吗？你的头生子也给我带回去……库罗德笑笑，说我相信你会对孩子们好。他们跟着你比跟我好，我可没有那个带孩子的耐性啊。

对外说法是迪米和金鹿某位贵族小姐坠入爱河这样。

但是！

不管怎样，库罗德的血统都成功进入了青狮的王室还获得了合法继承权！心真脏啊库罗德！迪米这辈子都搞不过了，大概只有被库罗德以外的人欺负哭了才能让库罗德不淡定起来。

可能是出于体质原因，库罗德即使转化成o也不产乳，小孩都是迪米在奶，这也是少数库罗德对着着迪米稍微有点挫折感的地方。

等孩子大了懂事后，迪米带着两个孩子出访金鹿。白天公开会议结束后，晚上迪米带着两个孩子赴私宴。在库罗德的夏宫里行走时，孩子们总觉得这里有种奇妙的熟悉感。孩子们一个五岁一个四岁，由于教育得很严格已经颇有小大人模样了。私宴一开始还蛮正经的，宴客室里歌舞酒水，主宾位是并排软榻，气氛比较轻松。库罗德和有一点点放松的迪米有一搭没一搭地聊天，聊着聊着忽然库罗德挥了挥手，室内所有人都无声鞠躬退了下去。两个孩子一下子紧张起来：嗯？莫非这是针对他们的刺杀？

谁知下一秒就看到库罗德大大咧咧翻过软榻间的扶手，一手揽住迪米后脑勺，额头抵着迪米额头，用特别性感低柔的声音说：迪米，这么久不见，有没有想我？

迪米眼神游移脸红：够了，孩子们还在呢……

两个孩子：？？？怎么气氛好像很不对？

迪米磕磕巴巴地不敢直视两个孩子：这……这是你爸爸……呃，是，是你的妈妈……

两个孩子一头雾水：到底是哪样？？？

迪米尴尬到久违地脸红，手背掩着脸都说不下去了。

库罗德知道在孩子们面前的话迪米那个薄脸皮肯定挂不住，于是豪爽一笑把迪米扛起来说你们回去休息吧，我和你们爸爸先去深入交流一下~

完事后库罗德笑眯眯走出寝室，毫不意外地对在门外地毯上蹲坐着等爸爸的两个小团子叉腰：小孩子不可以熬夜，我们在努力在帮你们添一个弟弟妹妹呢~

爬不起来的迪米捞起一个枕头砸过去：给我闭嘴！！！！

“抱歉♡迪米，让你还剩下扔枕头的力气是我的错~”

“你不要过来啊！啊！啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

迪米登基成为狮子王，在国内和孩子们面前都是冷，硬，锐利，无情，铁面无私，狮子王不懂人心！

到了金鹿立马被滋润得水灵灵的，色气散漫，避开了被孩子们剑栏的路线真是可喜可贺。

可惜孩子们知道真相后都变得更亲库罗德，把迪米气得要命。其实孩子们还是很爱他的，只是天生继承了库罗德的血统，在欺负迪米上非常默契。

库罗德其实没打算太早让孩子们看到自己和迪米的床事，被看到算是个小意外。

孩子们十岁/九岁时，难得拿了好成绩，宫廷教授给他们两个放了半天假，他们商量要给父亲一个惊喜，躲在迪米办公室的书柜里。没多久迪米果然进来了——身后还跟着个来青狮访问的库罗德。

库罗德进门时就察觉到房间里有其他人的气息，迪米心不在焉反而没留意，走到办公桌前转身坐上桌面就开始专心一意地解库罗德的领结丝带。这时库罗德认出那两个气息是自家小孩，于是也放松下来，笑眯眯地俯身两手撑在桌面上：迪米今天很热情啊？

迪米没好气地瞪他一眼，继续给库罗德脱掉外套，啾了他脸颊一下：搞快点，两小时后我还有事。

结果库罗德故意用绵长细致的前戏把迪米折腾得要发疯，自己扭着腰哀求库罗德快点进来。库罗德还一副讶异的模样：真的可以吗？现在进来的话，迪米会坏掉的。

不……不会的，不会的，库罗德，求求你……快点——

主动用手指拉开濡湿后穴的迪米太可爱了，于是库罗德决定就这样吧，猫嘴笑着提枪上马，害迪米直接叫到破音，哭着抓花了库罗德后背。库罗德没拔出来，内射了三次后摸出肛塞给半失神的迪米塞上，柔声哄他：给小家伙们添个妹妹吧，迪米。

唔，嗯，好……好……

迪米迷迷糊糊地本能答应，都不知道自己在说什么。十多分钟后清醒过来气得想杀人，可惜时间不够了，只得夹着一屁股精液超凶地去参加对一般民众开放的宫廷马术表演大会，还要脸色发青地按着原本的流程安排骑马绕场一周微笑向民众致意，差点破功。

回到主席台后找了个借口匆匆离开，杀去找库罗德。脱下马裤时脸红到不行：肛塞都被马颠得整个吞进去了，黏糊糊的精液沿着边缘溢出来，内裤濡湿了一片，幸好马裤还没遭殃。库罗德试着用手指帮迪米取，但打滑很厉害，库罗德笑着不太用心地玩弄了一会儿，咬住迪米耳朵：不行呢，太深了……我也没办法。迪米自己把它生出来如何？

听说了海草酒play这种玩法后，库罗德特意搞到一瓶清酒，哄着说我相信迪米一定行的，迪米的话没问题，迪米怒吼不行打咩无理最后涨红着脸从了。

男人因为腿上没有那么多脂肪会很辛苦，很容易漏。脱光光的迪米搞了半天，还得用手努力把自己大腿肌肉往里边挤，但还是像失禁一样从腿缝中断断续续地漏出被体温温热的酒水。没有硬的鸡鸡软软的泡在酒里，库罗德一边舔酒面一边眯着眼睛欣赏金色阴毛飘荡的模样。

迪米很想一头撞死，结果因为没有插尿道棒，酒液从马眼渗进去，搞得他很快有点上头晕乎乎的，身体软下来，酒很快流掉。库罗德没喝到多少，伸出舌头不满地沿着迪米半勃的性器往上舔，换成用另一瓶浓厚如血的香醇红葡萄酒，淋在迪米锁骨上。酒液在锁骨堆积出的小洼很快满溢，流出的深红浆液一路蜿蜒向下，库罗德把恍惚状态的迪米慢慢按倒，从胸口到小腹一路舔舐。迪米满身酒香，微醺时变得比平时更加坦率绵软，还会向库罗德撒娇。啊，又是一个甜腻美妙的夜晚（拉灯

几天后，迪米忙完一天的公务回自己寝室，身后跟着宫廷女官和女仆，结果一开门就看到裸体库罗德跪坐在床上冲自己笑，吓得迪米魂飞天外反手就是光速关门。被关在外边的女官疑惑问陛下怎么了吗？因为她们低着头没看到房间里的情况，迪米拼死压抑着心跳和血压说今天不用收拾了，下去吧！

听着长裙曳地声远去，迪米才松了一口气，恶鬼一般冲上床掐库罗德脖子：你干嘛！你有病啊！

库罗德笑嘻嘻说上次辛苦你了，这次我给你服务回来呀~

迪米顺着库罗德的视线往下一看，脸红到冒烟：你，你、你、你……

库罗德揽住迪米响亮地亲了他一口，温柔但不容拒绝地把他往自己跪坐着的下半身压了一压：喝吧。

和迪米的情况不同，那一小潭清亮的酒液中，库罗德的性器已经漂亮地勃起了，挺翘的龟头刚好探出酒面，上边还插着可爱的蝴蝶尿道棒，酒波一动就能看到蝴蝶振翅。迪米很含蓄地先是伸出舌尖舔了一点点酒液，吟味片刻后才小猫喝水一般舔了第二下。温热舌尖扫过大腿内侧肌肤，喝了五分之一左右时，迪米嫌麻烦似地撅起嘴，吮吸酒液的同时，轻轻地吻上了库罗德漂亮的冠沿。迪米一路舔吻上马眼，露出牙齿轻轻咬住纤细的蝴蝶翅膀，眯眼缓缓抬头拔掉那根纤细的尿道棒，吐到一边，再次低头，含着酒液把库罗德的龟头吞进了嘴里。迪米温柔至极地吮舔着尖端与柱身，耐心地把库罗德射出的精液连酒液一起吞掉，喘息着直起身体，把库罗德按倒在床上，用自己硬得发疼的性器摩擦库罗德还残留着些许酒渍的湿热腿间：可以吗，库罗德？可以吗？

库罗德笑着享受迪米不停落下的柔软亲吻，张开腿夹住迪米的腰，伸手抱住他，把那双总是绷得紧紧的美妙薄唇吻出濡湿甜蜜的玫瑰色：当然，让我好好地感受你吧，迪米。

迪米在上边的话会非常殷勤细致，不厌其烦地询问库罗德感受。因为当攻次数不算太多，行动起来会有点迟疑或者小心翼翼的味道。但是一旦得到库罗德肯定或者自己确认这样可以的话，就会非常冷硬铁腕一干到底，是一头威风凛凛不容抗拒货真价实的黄金雄狮。

库罗德和迪米的攻受比例大概在八二到七三之间，库罗德可享受了。

这时候迪米已经登基几年了，威严沉稳之气颇重，库罗德非常喜欢怜爱这样的迪米，会拥抱着迪米柔声劝诱：把你的全部都发泄在我身上吧。迪米会做到精疲力尽后，躺在库罗德身上脸埋在人胸口睡过去，库罗德则会侧过身子充满母性温柔地抱住迪米，吻他汗湿的额头再睡。

当然，两天之后迪米会被回敬得很惨，很惨。

两人官方和对外一直都是旧日同学宿敌好对手的关系，各自有妻儿家庭，没人知道他们水面下的真实关系。

反正他们的老婆们都是政治结婚的意味比较重，维持正常贵族标准的家庭和睦，实际上两人都没有放什么感情进去，外界和他们周围的人都觉得他们对妻儿很好。

迪米前后娶了几位贵族小姐，都是接受过相关教育的，虽然有脑子懂得怎么为自己家族争取好感，但是私人问题方面相对单纯。国王陛下能在闲时和她们坐一坐过问一下日常都很满足，晚上侍寝很少，顶多一个月一两次，而且完事后也不能和国王同床，要在女官服侍下在旁边妃子王后的小间休息什么的，她们都表示理解。由于迪米对她们一视同仁很绅士，对儿子女儿很温柔，一个个都挺意外也蛮感动，十分满足。

库罗德更潇洒，历史上他的记载有一笔就是爱好美人的风流人物。后宫大大的，二三十个美人儿组成后宫，以他的手段情话轻轻松松收拾得服服帖帖，揽着美人腰肢醉卧美人膝什么的都有官方记载。迪米生的第二个孩子其实是库罗德让身边最优秀的马木留克干的，他也确实视如己出很爱这个孩子。对外安排是当年库罗德与一位平民美人儿露水情缘有的孩子，母亲瞒着消息生产却死于难产，忠实的马木留克前去寻访这位美人想接她入宫时却晚了，只能把孩子带了回来。孩子没有继承权却非常得库罗德疼爱，可以光明正大在宫内乱跑这样。最后成了下任盟主的腹心，一代名将。

反正以他们那个时代和阶级而言，妃子们和他们本人都觉得尽到了义务，皆大欢喜，并不能用如今那种基佬骗婚观念来判断——客观来说都是不幸的，可是也就是这样了。

另外这两个家伙完全没有公私分明的概念，好多事情是在搞的时候商量的。

库罗德有偷偷用黑科技留影水晶球把两人的情事录下来，自己分类整理欣赏，看到自己在下面的画面还会评头论足：嗯我真骚啊迪米这个侧脸很帅嘛。

迪米隐约有察觉到一点不过自暴自弃地由库罗德去了。反正两人能相会的时间不算多，给那家伙一点念想也是好的，却没料到是那么过激的内容。

数百年后，整盒完好无损的王室失落秘宝被发现，当时技术力已经进步到可以解析魔法能量波纹图谱，成立了专门国际性研究团队，小心翼翼地来解析这批前所未有的贵重影像资料，说是世界瞩目也不为过。成功解开的第一个球就是他们玩海藻酒play的，一开始画面是迪米私室库罗德拿清酒过来献宝，非常具有迷惑性。研究团队的大家还很欣喜，说考古大发现啊！原来当年那两位私交比想象中更好，真是健康理想的宿敌关系！而且清酒的出现也证明东西方交流的时间比已知的更早云云……

接下去就有点不对了，库罗德咬迪米耳朵说悄悄话，被恼羞成怒的迪米追打得鸡飞狗跳，最终发展到床上时一群人都瞎了。更要命的是库罗德和迪米搞的时候还有断断续续商量一些当时政治密辛和交流情报，害科研人员不得不硬着头皮一点都不敢漏从头看到尾。

（本来想搞直播的但是对迪米太不悯了还是小范围阅片吧www）

最后解析到两人都曾经转化为o还给对方生了孩子的时候，组员终于崩溃了也实在没办法再瞒下去了，找上当事人家族小心翼翼试探，结果对方很平淡：家族血脉问题？啊，你说狮子王和金鹿盟主那个？我们家族内部都知道的。

后来这些资料还是作为国宝级文物被严密保存起来，阅览需要非常严格的手续审批，但是也确实对考古和历史学作出了很大贡献，只不过提到相关内容时大家都会很尴尬。

：你这个新资料哪里来的以前怎么没见过？来源和可靠性？

：……特级指定保管xxx号，阅览批核编号xxxxxxx。

：……

：……

：……好的我们继续讨论……

另外关于迪米的头生子和次子，对外说法是和金鹿的某位贵族小姐生的，那位小姐因为家族原因无法嫁到青狮也不能公开身份。由于王位是头生子继承了，所以后来关于那位贵族小姐究竟是谁的考证研究支撑起了一整个学派。他们都快编出一整套能够逻辑自洽合情合理的故事了，只是一直得不到当事人家族的承认才没进教科书，但是全世界都默认了他们的说法是真的。学派内部已经开始给各位提出重要假说的教授们加头衔时，这批影像横空出世……

另外库罗德方面继承盟主之位的是他给迪米生的次子。两人之间一共四子一女，女儿是迪米生的。

**Author's Note:**

> 老头嘟囔：凶星啊，连黑暗也要吞噬吗？  
> 库罗德：嗯嗯！我不但吞噬黑暗，还把高洁的战枪掰弯了呢！  
> 迪米：我没弯！没有！  
> 老师：那你还给他生猴子？  
> 迪米：我虽然和库罗德接吻，上床，还生了孩子，但是我知道我是直男！  
> 库罗德：（忍笑）  
> 老师：……没救了。


End file.
